The New Girl
by Kaimara
Summary: Kaimara Takenako is the new girl at Orange Star High. When she meets Son Turles, will love blossom? R & R to find out!


The New Girl

Summary: Kaimara Takenako is the new girl at Orange Star High. When she meets Son Turles, will love blossom? R & R to find out!

_Author's Note: Ok, 1st DBZ fanfic'. I just want to clear up a few things to avoid confusion._

_Turles, Goku, Radditz, Bardock, and Vegeta all survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta-Sei and are all living on Earth. Vegeta is two years older than Goku and Turles is Goku's twin brother. Radditz is a year older than Vegeta. The couples will remain the same, so that means that it will end up like so:_

_Goku x Chi Chi_

_Vegeta x Bulma_

_Turles x Kaimara_

_Radditz x somebody_

_Bardock x No one (His mate died on Planet Vegeta after giving birth to Goku and Turles)_

_Here are the ages:_

_Goku: 16_

_Turles: 16_

_Bardock: 40_

_Vegeta: 18_

_Radditz: 19_

_Kaimara: 16_

_Bulma: 19_

_Chi Chi: 16_

_And that's it really. Oh yeah, and this is rated PG13. You shouldn't really read it unless you are Ok with swearing (like the F-Word sometimes), sexual content and violence. I may change it to R if it gets too violent or too involved with sexual content. I do not want to rate PG13 if it has content for something rated R. I'll put up the first chapter and if you think the rating needs to be changed, please tell me in a review. I'll change it to what the majority says._

_Flames are accepted and so it constructive critisism. If you have any questions, I'll answer them at the beginning of the Chapter. I hope I cleared up everything and I hope there will be no confusion. Please enjoy the story! '_

_I'm also going to add Kaimara's Bio so I won't have to later. _

_Name: Kaimara Takenako_

_Age: 16_

_Race: Human_

_Sex: Female_

_Hair Colour: Dirty Blond with light blue streaks_

_Eye Colour: green_

_Attire: Black tank top, loose jeans and comfortable running shoes_

_Quote: Sensei, kibun ga waruinode hokenshitsu ni ittemo iidesuka?_

_History: Very tall and smart for her age, Kaimara was often teased by her classmates and was labeled a nerd. Now at a new school, Kaimara hopes to have a new start and make new friends. _

Chapter One 

New Girl

Kaimara's POV 

I walked down the hallway of Orange Star Highschool happily as I whistled a cheery tune. A new school would be a great way to make friends. I was bullied at my old school because I was tall for my age (I'm 5 foot 10 now) and very smart. They usually called me a nerd and I had very few friends. But that doesn't matter anymore because I can make a fresh new start now.

I walked into my new classroom just as the bell rang with all the other students. The teacher was already there and I was glad. I would've looked really stupid if I just stood there like an idiot until the teacher came. I stared at the board and learned that the teacher's name was Inaki Sensei.

I turned to the teacher and handed him a note I had received from the office. He read it and smiled. He calmed down the class and said in a cheery tone, "Class, it seems we have a new student today." He motioned for me to step a little more into the room. I obeyed of course and did as I was motioned to do. "This is Kaimara Takenako." He continued, "She comes from Blue Star Highschool and passed the Entrance Exams with flying colours. I hope you will all treat her with respect and welcome her to the class." I waved a bit and smiled. 'I hope I made a good first impression.' I told myself.

The teacher turned to me, "You can sit with whomever you like, Kaimara." The teacher said to me. "Arigato, Inaki Sensei." I said while bowing. I turned to face the class and spotted an empty seat next to a boy with jet-black hair that stuck out at all angles. He looked like he was bored out of his mind because he was asleep. I walked to the desk beside his and slowly sat in my new seat. 'I hope I didn't disturb him...' I told myself, because I knew no good came from waking a boy who was sleeping in class.

**Turles POV**

I woke up slowly and found a rather tall girl sitting beside me. 'When the hell did this happen?' I asked myself, 'And who the fuck is she?' I decided to ask. "Hey," I said poking the girl, "Who are you and what are ya doing in this seat? It's supposed to be empty ya know." I hoped I wasn't too firm. She was a hot girl.

The girl looked at me with brilliant green eyes. She looked very shy and somewhat afraid. I don't know why she was afraid, maybe she was just nervous. "M'name's Kaimara Takenako." She said softly, "I'm a new student. I transferred here from Blue Star."

'What the hell?! Blue Star has a big bullying problem, shouldn't she be a mean person?' I asked myself. Unless this was the innocent act, I was sure this girl was bullied really badly at her old school.

"So, Blue Star High, eh?" I began after a few moments of silence, "Did you like it there?" Kaimara just stared at me like I was stupid, or at least high on crack. "Are joking or high on crack?" She stated, "Blue Star is the worst school ever! Unless you're a bully, Blue Star is horrible for anyone. I hated it there. The kids there like friggin' abuse you. There's no mercy at that school. It's either be bullied or be the one who's doing the bullying. The teachers didn't care. They were there to get paid. It was a god damn hell hole and I'm glad I'm outta that nut house. 1/2 the kids were smokin' pot or drinkin' bear anyhow so I'm glad I'm at a better school."

'Whoa.' I thought to myself, 'This girl has issues.' I decided to dig deeper. "What about your parents? Didn't they care?" Kaimara sighed. "They finally let me transfer schools when I got out of the hospital for attempted suicide." She said, "It got really bad there. Make one mistake there and the kids'll never let ya live it down. Believe me, I know."

I felt a huge jolt of sympathy for this girl. I just met her and now I know almost all about her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Son and Miss Takenako, please pay attention." Inaki Sensei called to us. The rest of the class snickered, including my twin brother, Goku. "Gomen, Inaki Sensei." We muttered in unison. The teacher nodded and resumed the lesson.

I knew that I had to continue conversation later.

_Lunch Period_

I bought my lunch and found where Kaimara was sitting. She was all by herself, eating a lunch she brought from home in a brown paper bag. I walked over and sat down. My stomach rumbled and I knew I had to control my Saiyan appetite. Kaimara looked up at me and I grinned.

"Hi."

Kaimara shrugged in response. "How ya doin', dude?" She asked me. "Fine." I replied as I bit into a sandwich. "How were your classes?" I asked. Kaimara shrugged again. "Ok I guess." She answered, "At least no one teased me about my height. Especially during gym." I nodded. "Yeah, gym's always hard." I said, "But at least you're doing better here." Kaimara sighed. "Yeah, instead of being bullied, people, besides you, don't even think I exist. Ain't it grand?" She bit into her sandwich.

I nodded my head in understanding. "I know how ya feel." I said, "Me and my brothers were the new kids once. It gets better. It's only your first day. Plus, it's Monday. I garuntee that people will at least say 'hi' to you at least once before the end of the school week. I promise you." "How do ya know that?" Kaimara asked me. "'Cause I already said 'hi' to ya, so it's automatically garunteed." I grinned.

Kaimara smiled and finished up her lunch. "Thanks." She said. "For what?" I asked. "For making me feel better." She answered. And with that the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

As I walked into my next class, I started thinking about Kaimara. My Saiyan instincts kept telling me something, but I couldn't seem to comprehend it. It's like I like Kaimara. I know for a fact that one's Saiyan instincts are NEVER wrong, so if my instincts told me I like Kaimara, I liked Kaimara, a lot. 'Besides,' I told myself, 'what's not to like? She's hot, nice, interesting, and different.'

That word struck me as something that appeals to me: Different. She was different. She wasn't preppy like Chi Chi, or rich like Bulma. She wasn't into that skanky crap like other girls. She was her own person. I liked that about her. I knew that this affection I had towards Kaimara Takenako, would keep growing.

As I sat down in my seat of the Math Classroom, I saw Kaimara sitting a few desks ahead of me. She was sitting beside my twin brother, Goku, Chi Chi, and a couple of her friends.

**Reader's POV**

Kaimara looked around at the people beside her. One student looked exactly like Turles, except this kid was always grinning. There was a girl on her right who was socializing with her own friends.

Kaimara decided to keep quiet and not bother them. So, she took a tiny sketchpad and a pencil out of her jean pocket and started doodling.

Chi Chi noticed a girl sitting on her left; a girl she didn't recognize. "Hi!" She stated cheerfully while sticking out her hand, "I'm Chi Chi! What's your name?" Kaimara took Chi Chi's hand and shook it. "I'm Kaimara Takenako." She replied, "I'm new here."

Chi Chi squealed with delight, "You're new? Oh my God! Where are you from?"

"Blue Star." Kaimara replied.

"Really?" Chi Chi asked curiously.

"Yeah." Kaimara answered dully.

Now Chi Chi was really curious. "Why'd cha transfer?" She asked.

Kaimara was starting to get pissed off. She hated Blue Star with a passion. She DIDN'T want to talk about it. But, because she was polite, she answered Chi Chi's question anyway, "Because life sucks over there and no one gives a fucking crap about you."

"Oh, I see," Chi Chi nodded her head in understanding, then asked, "Have you met anyone yet?"

Kaimara was glad Chi Chi changed the subject. So she smiled and answered, "Yeah, Turles and you."

"That's it?" Chi Chi was shocked and amazed. Students usually always want to meet the new kid.

"Yeah." Kaimara replied, "That's it, Chi Chi."

"Well, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Chi Chi decided, "I'm sure they'd like you, you seem to be a likeable person!" Chi Chi smiled.

"That'd be cool." Kaimara said. 'I hope that Chi Chi's friends aren't as nosey as her...' Kaimara thought to herself.

_Ok! Chapter One is DONE! YAY! Ok, please Read and Review. If you think the rating should change, tell me! And if you have any suggestions, I'd appreciate them!_


End file.
